gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 152
Introduction The Shogun wants Gintoki, Kagura and Shinpachi to redo his mage. After Kagura is trying to ask the Shogun how he wants his hair done, she vomits and a Naruto gets stuck on the Shogun's head. Then the three Yorozuya try removing it with a razor and accidentally cut off the Shogun's mage. To cover up their mistake they try to find a replacement for it. Plot Characters * Sakata Gintoki * Kagura * Shimura Shinpachi * Tokugawa Shige Shige * Matsudaira Katakuriko * Kondou Isao * Katsura Kotarou * Barber Trivia * At the beginning of this episode is a 'new programme' Kintama, which is a spoof of Gintama itself, with an alternate setting in the world of Male Host Club ** Kin = gold vs Gin = silver, resulting in 'Kintoki' having yellow-gold hair ** Yamazaki shown as a white horse - likely reference to the saying 白馬非馬 hakuba hiba i.e. a white horse is not a horse, a possible allusion to his original role of being a spy for Shinsengumi ** The original 白馬非馬 hakuba hiba saying was derived from the 《公孫龍子·白馬論》 Gongsun Longzi-Baima Lun or White Horse Dialogue ** 公孫龍 Gongsun Long is a Chinese philosopher of the Logician School in the 中國戰國時期 Middle Kingdom (China) Warring States Period ** For more details, refer to Wikipedia Link * This episode's introduction blurb 天は人の上に人をつくらず髷をつくりました ten wa hito no ue ni hito o tsukurazu mage o tsukuri mashita - ** This is derived in part from this original phrase 「天は人の上に人を造らず、人の下に人を造らず」 ten wa hito no ue ni hito o tsukurazu, hito no shita ni hito o tsukurazu, i.e. The heavens do not create Man above his station, nor create Man below his station ** The above phrase comes from 福澤 諭吉 Fukuzawa Yukichi's well-known publication 『学問のすすめ』''gaku mon no susume'' Encouragement of learning ** The phrase however did not originate from 福澤 諭吉 Fukuzawa Yukichi. It was adapted from 'The Unanimous Declaration of the thirteen United States of America' written primarily by Thomas Jefferson. For more details, refer to Wikipedia Link ** The quote subsequently forms the first line in the first volume of his famous publication 『学問のすすめ』 gaku mon no susume ** For details, refer to Wikipedia Link. Full details in Japanese version. * Gintama commercial plug for episode 151 - the 16:9 ratio is a reference to Hi-Vision, which is NHK's roll-out of High Definition television/HDTV * Manga titles displayed on book shelf - ** 『課長島耕作』''kachou shimakousaku'' by 弘兼 憲史 Hirokane Kenshi ** 『美味しんぼ』 oishinbo by 雁屋哲 Kariya Tetsu ** 『こちら葛飾区亀有公園前派出所』''kochira katsushika ku kameari kouenmae hashutsujo'' by 秋本治 Akimoto Osamu, Kochikame is the short name ** 『ベルセルク』Berserk by 三浦建太郎 Miura Kentarou ** 『あぶさん』Abu-san by 水島新司 Mizushima Shinji * Toys displayed on shelf - ** Gundam Mobile Suit RX-78 ** ? possible cross between mecha and 仮面ライダ Kamen Rider monsters * 『あぶさん』 Abu-san commercial plug - a reference to 水島新司 Mizushima Shinji's baseball manga serialized in Big Comic Original, which started in 1976 and is still ongoing ** It is currently at volume 93 as of 2009 2nd Quarter, not 'volume 271' as displayed on the fictitious front cover ** On the cover of volume 7, 虫刺され mushi sasa re i.e. insect bite, has been reversed to become 刺され虫 sasa re mushi i.e. bite insect ** The other long-running series which also started in 1976 is こち亀 Kochikame, which is currently at volume 164 as of 2009 2nd Quarter ** 'Great Edo Comics' on the same cover is a spoof of Big Comic Original ** Though the commercial says the series will be retired this year, the date is set for the impossible 32nd of April * ? ワクワクさん wakuwaku-san * meaning of wakame-chan vs ? genital hair ?, wakame = seaweed * ムッシュ musshu refers to Monsieur Kamayatsu, a guitar-playing rock-and-roll artiste ** vs ? Madame Hiroko? * Naruto manga/anime reference - ** This is a pun on 鳴門 naruto which refers to the garnishing of steamed fish-paste cake, sliced to decorate ramen dishes &* The swirl on the garnishing also resembles Naruto Uzumaki's signature technique 影分身の術 kagebunshin no jutsu Shadow Clone Technique and the Sharingan * Gintoki's lack of 必殺技 bissatsuwaki i.e. finishing move - possibly referring to the fact that the Gintama games released by Namco Bandai generally don't sell very well. For some sales comparison, visit this site vgsales.wikia.com * Gintoki called Kondou's genital hair 茂み shigemi - 茂み shigemi means thicket, the Shogun's first name is 茂茂 Shige Shige * Katsura's new hair-dos - ** ? This first is mimicking 小公子 shou koushi Little Lord Fauntleroy by Frances Hodgson Burnett (to verify again) ** The second is mimicking わかめちゃん Wakame-chan's, a manga series by 長谷川 町子 Hasegawa Machiko for young readers in the 1950s. Category:Episodes